


Golden Nights

by Azulaschild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulaschild/pseuds/Azulaschild
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend Christmas Eve with little Harry.Or, baking cookies, Christmas music and a cozy atmosphere at the Lupin house on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Golden Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I am fluent in it so if any mistakes please let me know so I can improve. Hope you liked it!

“Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now”  
-Song: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

The cold snow fell on the streets of London, the roofs of the houses were increasingly covered with a tender white. Nothing compared to the cozy climate that grew in the houses, trees decorated in bright colors, hot food in the oven, families gathered around the table, chatting happily on Christmas Eve.

But not Sirius, he had to go out into that violent cold and go to the nearest store because they had forgotten one of the most important ingredients for Christmas cookies, flour. The Christmas cookies in the Lupin house were the main tradition, everything could be missing except the cookies.

This tradition had started to honor Lily and James. The cookies reminded them of the ones James's mother made every time one of them passed by her house, always hot and sweet to receive them at the Potter house, and although theirs didn't even reach hers when it came to taste, It was nice to be able to have a part of them at Christmas. And this year was not going to be the exception.

And so Sirius had stepped out into the cold, with at least three jackets and a scarf to find the flour.

He finally found it in a small store that was still open and tried to return as soon as possible, arriving with a racing heart at the door of the house.

"I just saved Christmas!" Sirius said entering triumphantly, Harry left the living room running to meet him.

“You found it! Moony! Come come run! ”Harry raised his arms in signal for Sirius to pick him up, laughing. Sirius took him in his arms and headed back into the living room so that Harry didn't get any closer to the cold outside.

He could hear the footsteps running down the stairs and Remus stepped out of them, already dressed in a green Christmas sweater with the face of a bulging-eyed reindeer printed across the front of it.

"I see you've already put yourself in Christmas mode," Sirius said mocking the weirdness of the sweater.

“Ha ha so funny” he said pretending to be irritated before cradling his face in his hands and kissing him on the lips “Thanks for the flour”.

“Thanks Padfood!”

Sirius chuckled and set Harry down so he could go back to playing with his toys. "If I had known I was going to get that reward, I would have gone a lot faster" Remus rolled his eyes but gave him another quick kiss.

“And speaking of the sweater, yours is upstairs.”

“What?! Sorry love but I'm not going to use that.”

“Harry chose them! He is excited to use them, he bought a green and a red one so he “could have both at the same time”. And it is comfortable.”

Sirius sighed "Okay, you're lucky I love the boy." Remus chuckled. “Harry! Let's find those sweaters yes?”

"Yes!" Harry ran up to him and up the stairs. When Sirius finally reached him, Harry took his hand and led him to his room.

Both sweaters were folded over the boy's bed. The largest was red with letters saying "HO HO HO" and a printed Santa hat. Harry's sweater was horizontally striped with red and green lines and little images of Santa and his reindeer scattered around.

"Look look!" Said Harry excitedly unfolding the sweater "I have two at the same time!" Sirius laughed at the comment.

“Of course,come here, let's put it on”

“No! Just me! I'm a big boy now.”

Since he was four, Harry had started wanting to do things for himself. He was constantly getting in trouble for wanting to do that, like the time trying to wash his plate ended up wetting the entire kitchen floor, but Remus and Sirius knew that if they wanted Harry to be a good boy, they had to let him try. Although that didn't make them care less about him and want to help him at the first sign that his task was going wrong.

“Okay okay! Try it. ”Harry smiled and began to pull his shirt over his head to get it off him. Sirius took his sweater in his hands and felt the thick but soft cotton fabric. He smiled at the fact that Harry had chosen it for the three of them.

When they were both finished dressing, Sirius took Harry in his arms and down the stairs. He kissed his temple before leaving him on the floor.

"Moony look!" Harry ran and disappeared behind the kitchen door where Remus was.

He took a moment to appreciate the place. The Lupin house this year was well decorated. They had placed the tree between the three of them, filling it with white lights and paper-cut snowflakes by Harry, plus gold and silver spheres scattered throughout the tree. Next to the fireplace were three Christmas boots with their names on them, Harry's letter for Santa was waiting in his. From the kitchen the smell of baked turkey filled the house.

It felt good, after all the miseries they'd been through, to have a place to call home. In these times the house felt warm and cozy. Sirius knew that no matter what, this was going to be his happy place, with his little family.

He entered the kitchen to find Remus and Harry already in their aprons, Remus handing him his.

“Cookie time” said Remus

"Yay!" Harry's favorite part of Christmas, aside from the presents, was making cookies, although he always ended up leaving midway through the process to see a Christmas movie, most likely Home Alone or The Grinch.

Remus decided to put on Christmas music to cook more pleasantly and they got down to work while Let it snow! played its first notes.

Harry was watching them as Sirius and Remus started the recipe, mixing the sugar and butter. "I want sugar!" Remus gave him some in his hand.

Remus hummed the song as he and Sirius added the eggs and then the flour little by little.

“I want to try it!”

“Okay but you have to be careful, so look” Remus gave a small cup of flour to Harry and placed his hands on his to guide him and put the ingredient delicately. “Now you try it.”

Harry took another cup of flour but instead of doing it as he had been taught, he turned the cup sharply, making a small cloud of flour that dirtied the three of them.

“Harry! I taught you so that this just wouldn't happen” Remus said with a disappointed tone. Harry and Sirius were laughing with flour all over their faces. He couldn't resist and, although he rolled his eyes, he smiled and went to get a towel to wipe Harry's face. "How about you go see movies, huh? We will call you when the dough is ready.”  
"Okay!" Harry ran out of the kitchen.

Remus approached Sirius with a towel to wipe his face. Sirius took advantage of the opportunity and put his hands on Remus's hips to pull him closer to him. Remus laughed and placed his arms on his shoulders.

"And why is this?" Remus asked, smiling.

"The turkey you made smells great and you look so funny with flour on your face." Remus laughed at the comment and Sirius saw him blush. He brings him closer and puts together their lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss that quickly turned into another. In the background, Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas sounded, filling the atmosphere with a cozy feeling. They separated and Sirius kissed him on the cheek to close the good moment.

They continued the cookie dough until it was just the right consistency to start cutting into small pieces. Sirius called Harry and he ran into the kitchen. Cutting the dough was something that tasted great from years past, so they weren't afraid to leave it with some dough and gingerbread cookie cutters. Remus cut the dough into Christmas trees and Sirius had a snowman cutter.

When all the dough was cut, they placed the cookies on a tray and put them in the preheated oven. Harry led the two of them into the living room so they could watch the movie together. Just as Sirius had predicted, on television was The Grinch.

Sirius put an arm on Remus's shoulder and Harry lay down on his legs so that Remus could play with his hair.

He regretted when, after a long time, the alarm sounded indicating that the cookies were ready and they had to leave the cozy place. Remus headed into the kitchen to get them out of the oven.

"Ready!" He heard him say "I think one of them cooked more than necessary, but they look perfect!" At this, Harry left the sofa followed by Sirius, reaching the kitchen to find the cookies.

They looked perfect, a beautiful golden color and smelled even better, sweet and tempting. Even though they had made the recipe several times already, there was always the doubt that maybe it was a lot of flour or maybe we didn't put enough eggs in it, but this time they looked great.

They wanted these cookies to look as much like the ones James's mom made, and while those were always going to be better, this year they had come pretty close to what the ones looked like so many years ago.  
Sirius smiled and looked at Remus who was also smiling in triumph, little by little they are succeeding.

"Can I have one?" Harry said with his hand outstretched trying to take a cookie, Sirius raised the tray so that he could not reach them. Harry groaned.

“You know the rules, after dinner.”

"Just one!" He said, pouting.

"Dinner is ready, you won't have to wait too long," Remus said, putting a hand on his head to mess up his hair.

“You heard Moony, do you want to help serve dinner?”

"Nope," he said and ran off.

"They look like hers," Remus said in a lower tone, longing in his eyes. "I hope Lily and James like that we're doing this."

"I'm sure they are," he said running a hand over his shoulders. "Harry deserves to have a bit of them here," Remus murmured in approval.

"We'd better not think about that anymore, it's Christmas after all," he said as he rubbed his eyes and smiled slightly.

The dinner passed happily. Harry was talking excitedly about the toys he had asked Santa for. The turkey, the salad and the ham were delicious and Sirius kept complimenting Remus for the turkey, even though he insisted that it was the neighbor's recipe, but Sirius would not let it go and continued to flatter him. Nice songs sounded in the background, Sirius could recognize the Snowman one.

After dinner was over they sat in front of the fireplace and got to eat a few cookies, and oh yeah, they tasted good, sweet and crunchy.

“Harry don't eat them so fast, tomorrow your stomach will hurt and you won't be able to play with Santa's toys if you continue like that” Sirius said playing with him. Harry's eyes widened and he began to eat more slowly. Remus laughed.

"You sure know how to control him." Sirius kissed his already sweet lips.

“Of course.”

“Hey! I want kisses too! '' Harry exclaimed, pouting. They both laughed.

"Come here" Remus said, taking him in his arms and placing him between the two of them.

They both filled him with kisses on the cheeks as Harry laughed.

The food began to make them sleepy and soon Harry was asleep in his arms. Remus dropped his head on Sirius's shoulder and after a moment he too fell asleep, the shadows created by the fire in the fireplace dancing across his face. He looked beautiful.

Days like this were worth every difficult day that passed, every moment in which they believed that they would not be able to be parents was worth seeing how Harry laughed or hugged them. And they were together, the two of them against the world, and that alone was enough.

And so, Sirius also allowed himself to be carried into the arms of Morpheus, with a smile on his face with the people he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so any comment would be apriciated. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy holidays! <3


End file.
